


Distance to Your Heart

by junkyunist



Series: Heart [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College!AU, Fluff, Implied of other relationships, Implied top!junhui, JunHao centric, M/M, Original Character(s), Others are either mentioned or have small parts, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: "Junhui is an idiot, Minghao is even more idiot. Everyone knows they like each other." — Yoon Jeonghan"Dumb and dumber." — Lee JihoonA story where Junhui and Minghao both have the same feelings but too afraid of each other to confess, one accident led to another one, will they be able to be honest with each other?





	Distance to Your Heart

Minghao and Junhui had been friends ever since they were little kids. Graduating from the same high school and now pursuing their dreams in the same university, Minghao couldn't imagine parting with Junhui. 

 

With Junhui taking up Drama, musical to be exact, as his major while Minghao took up Art, the latter realized how different he was from Junhui. While Junhui enjoyed basking in attention – he was just a very nice and sociable person, everyone liked him – Minghao prefers blending in the crowd unnoticed. 

 

Minghao admits that Junhui is talented at everything, especially in dancing, singing, and acting like he was born to perform. In addition to that, Junhui has the looks; it is predetermined that Junhui would be one of the big names in the near future. 

 

Unlike his best friend, Minghao has always been interested in visual arts rather than performance arts. He has this keen eye that appreciates art when he sees it. Maybe that is the reason why he appreciates the existence of Wen Junhui. This may also be the reason why the older is the subject of the majority of Minghao's drawings.  

 

Minghao developed a habit of watching Junhui as he practices. Their studio is on the fourth floor of opposite buildings, Minghao always makes sure that he has the spot nearest to the windows not only it has the best lighting but also it is the perfect spot to watch Junhui dance. 

 

As he sketches, he would sometimes steal a glance from the corner of his eyes at Junhui, dancing gracefully, basking in the sunlight that makes his face shine with sweat, smiling as he repeats the same routine. He was caught staring few times by Junhui who would wave and smile at him, his eyes crinkling before going back to practice, but never realizing the blush on Minghaos cheeks. 

 

Minghao had a crush on Junhui. No. 

 

Minghao has a crush on Junhui. A big one that no one know except for a handful of his friends and him. It was only a teenager crush, a crush that would go away by the time he reaches 18, but here he is, 20 and in college and the crush he used to deny evolve into what people call helpless love. Haunting Minghao's mind and heart, confusing him on what to do about it. 

 

Hansol suggested that he should confess to Junhui, only for him to get kicked out of Minghaos dorm and experience a 3-month long silent treatment from Minghao. 

 

It isnt because he does not want to confess, but because he doesnt want imagine how Junhui would act. 

 

Years of living with Junhui doesn't mean Minghao has a clear understanding of the guy's sexuality. Junhui had a handful of girlfriends before as he is very intimate to his male friends more than what is considered as platonic. The topic of sexuality didn't really come up on their daily conversation and Junhui isn't very outspoken on it He wasn't sure if Junhui wouldn't be disgusted by the fact that Minghao had a big fat love for him or not, he wasn't sure either if Junhui was _that_ chill about it.

 

Minghao sighed as he stared at the empty canvas in front of him. There was no class today but Minghao asked their professor's permission to use the studio, only because Junhui had practice that day.

 

Junhui mentioned that he got a lead role for a new drama and if Minghao remembered correctly, Junhui will be having extra practices from today. Giving up on trying to paint something, Minghao bit his lips, turning to his left, trying to sneak a peek at the studio. His eyes scanning everyone who were present before searching for Junhui. Minghao smiles as he observes Junhui who was sitting on the floor, having a what seemed like very funny conversation with his friend, Seokmin. 

 

Junhui was wearing a simple black, long sleeves shirt and a pair of jeans. He dyed his hair to golden brown not long ago – with Minghao's help of course – that perfectly complements his skin tone, Minghao knows this well, he is an artist for a reason. Minghao rests his chin on his arms that were folded on top of the window ledge, appreciating Junhuis boy-next-door look. 

 

Then he watched as Junhui quickly stood up, greeting their teacher who entered and grabbed everyones attention. Junhui nodded after the teacher told them what to do, before going to his position at the center of the room. Minghao isn't as knowledgeable as Junhui in musicals or like Soonyoung in dancing but he knows that Junhui has his unique style of dancing that make him stand out among the other students. 

 

Minghao can watch Junhui for hours without being bored, he likes the way Junhuis body move, flowing the certain flow of music that Minghao can not hear. The next scene caught Minghao with surprise, Junhui is now dancing with a girl, his partner perhaps. It's too close and too intimate for Minghaos liking. 

 

"Dont look at her like that," Minghao whispers to himself, his eyes focused on the two that were dancing. _I'm getting jealous._

 

After a few minutes, _a few minutes too long_ , Junhui’s dance with the girl ended with Junhui holding the girl by her waist, looking directly into her eyes. They might as well be kissing with how close they stand and how intimate the environment is, the girl could've been thinking the same thing with the faint blush on her cheeks and how her eyes look at Junhui so lovingly. 

 

Minghaos heart clench at the sight, he knows that expression all too well. The girl has a crush on Junhui and she's failing miserably to hide it. Junhui lets go of her waist before bowing to her, his lips showing the sweet smile of his. 

 

"No," Minghao whispers, his lips pulling into a frown. "Don't smile at her like that Junnie gē."

 

He lets out a deep sigh before deciding that it was enough heartbreak for him in one day. Standing up from his set, not before taking another peak at the studio, he starts to clean up after himself then locking up the studio just like what he promised to his professor. Too deep in his mind, Minghao failed to realized that he almost bumped into Hansol who stopped him. 

 

"Woah, dude, I'm not a fucking wall that you can run into," Hansol said, earning an eye roll from Minghao who started to walk towards the table where his other friends are. 

 

"Overreacting as always," Minghao said as he sat on a vacant seat beside Chan. Greeting his friends with a faint ‘hey’ and nodding at Junhui’s friends, Soonyoung and Wonwoo, Minghao took out his phone, hoping to see a message notification from Junhui. Much to his disappointment, Minghao received none.

 

Noticing his friend’s foul mood, Seungkwan attempts to tease him, "What? Daddy ignored you again?" 

"I hate you all," Minghao glared, slamming his phone down on the table, startling his friends. 

"Woah, chill, it's just Seungkwan, okay?" Mingyu laughs. "Hate him not us."

Seungkwan throws a couple of his fries at Mingyu, “That was low, Kim.”

"I'm sorry you can't reach my level Boo."

 

With Seungkwan reaching for Mingyu, trying to shove his fries at his face, their friends laugh at the latter’s struggle. Hansol took it as an opportunity to nudge Minghao, raising his eyebrows, silently asking his what’s wrong. 

 

"Later," Minghao said as he averted his gaze to Seungkwan who had Mingyu in a headlock.

 

"Hao!"

 

Minghao's body jerked at the voice, recognizing it immediately. He turned around and was about to smile at Junhui, when he saw who was with him. It’s the same girl who danced with him. She was following Junhui’s steps, looking way too fond as she watches the latter briskly walk towards the table.

 

Minghao frowns, his hands clenches into a fist as his throat tightens causing his voice come out coldly. "Junnie gē?"

 

Their friends stopped what their doing, Seungkwan releasing Mingyu from his chokehold, eyeing Junhui and Minghao. 

 

"I thought I saw you in the studio but you weren't there when I checked," Junhui said as he smiled, not noticing his friend’s foul mood. Choosing to sit in front of Minghao, Junhui pulls up another chair from the table beside them for the girl he’s with. Seating down immediately, the girl failed to notice Minghao’s glare. 

 

"I have no class today."

"Oh? But"

"I was there to take my brushes."

"But you could ask me? I mean you don't have to come all the way to school on your off days," Junhui said.

 

 

 _Because I wanted to see you, you idiot._ Minghao thinks bitterly.

 

  
As he was about to stand up and leave, Seungkwan asks Junhui about his companion. "Who is she?"

 

Junhui looked beside him, remembering that he has a companion when he went to the cafeteria. "Oh! This is Xiao Yun," Junhui introduced, pointing his thumb towards the girl. "She's a freshman. And my partner for the upcoming drama," he added.

 

The girl smiled and bowed down, introducing herself, "Hello, I'm Xiao Yun." Her smile is sickening sweet that it makes Minghao get up and vomit. She then goes back to staring at Junhui as if there is no one present in the table but him. 

 

"And here is a much interesting fact about my friend here," Junhui begins, looking like a child who can't wait to show his parents what he's done at school. "It turns out, Xiao Yun was from Shenzhen too." He puts his arm around the girls shoulder, MinghaoMi eyes catches it immediately. "Just like me."

 

  
Mingyu looks at Minghao who's glaring at Junhui's arm that is still attached to Xiao Yun's shoulder. "Oh, that's great," he said, trying to match Junhuis enthusiasm. "Isnt it?" Mingyu asked the other guys in the table, signaling them to help him salvage the conversation. 

 

  
"It is. I never thought of meeting someone from my hometown like this! It's like we're match made in heaven!" 

The girl giggled, watching Junhui fondly.

"Match made in Shenzhen," she corrected pointedly at Junhui and they both laughed.

 

 

_Yeah? I met him first._

 

 

Fed up with watching Junhui's obvious flirting with the girl, Minghao grabbed his phone and bag to leave them. 

 

"Where are you going?" Junhui asked. 

 

"Home," Minghao said without sparing Junhui a glance, walking towards the exit, his hand clenching his phone tight. Ignoring Junhui’s call, Minghao went to their shared dorm that’s only a few blocks from the university. Living together with Junhui means that he can’t avoid the other as long as he wants to but at least he will be able to calm himself down. 

 

* * *

 

Minghao unlocked the door before entering the flat, closing the door behind with a rather loud bang. He sighed and dropped his bag on the couch, he went straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

"What a bad day," Minghao groaned as he takes a sip from his glass. 

 

The flat was quite small but it was comfortable for both Junhui and Minghao, there were books almost in every corner (mostly Junhui's) and also canvases, and paints. It seemed like a mess but Junhui and Minghao barely had time to arrange their flat and it was their only excuse. Minghao then walked into his and Junhui's room and found Mimi (their cat) was lying down on Minghao's bed.

 

Junhui and Minghao's shared flat was quite small but it was enough for the both of them. There were books littered all over the place, some in their shared bookshelf and some lying in open on the coffee table in front of their couch. It was mostly Junhui's as the older likes to read published scripts from different plays, varying from Asian to Western, traditional to modern. Among the mess in their living room were paint tubes on open pouches and canvas of different sizes. The only excuse that Junhui and Minghao could use whenever their friends complain about it is how busy they are. 

 

Looking at their cat which is sleeping at its bed that Junhui bought impulsively, Minghao himself relaxing. As if noticing the presence of her owner, their cat wakes up. "How's your day Mimi?" Minghao greets, beckoning the cat to come closer to him. Mimi immediately walks towards Minghao before rubbing her head on his leg. 

 

Minghao picks up the cat to his arms, scratching its ears that made the cat purr. "I wish I could be like you."

 

"You get to take a bath with Junnie gē. You get to sleep beside him. You also get to cuddle and kiss him." Minghao lists, looking right into the cat's eyes. "Most importantly, he loves you so much." As if to comfort him, Mimi meows at him. 

 

"Awe, I love you too," Minghao coos, nuzzling their noses together, prompting the cat to close her eyes. 

 

"Today, Junnie gē, introduced us to this girl. She is his partner to the new play he told us about last week," Minghao started to ramble what happened to the cat which looks like its listening to him. 

 

"Everyone at the table, no, the whole cafeteria can see her heart eyes at Junnie gē," Minghao rolled his eyes. "The way she talks to Junnie gē is annoying. She even said that they are a match made in Shenzhen. Bitch, I met him first. And the saddest thing is," Minghao felt his heart clench, remembering Junhui’s smile. "Junnie gē agrees with her."

 

"Everything about her is just so obvious, it doesn't take anyone with less than two braincells to figure that she has feelings for Junnie gē," Minghao paused. "Well, except for Junnie gē himself because he's a fucking oblivious idiot. I honestly don't know why I like him."

"Who's an idiot?" A voice asked.

 

Minghao's heart jumped out of his ribcage upon hearing Junhui's voice. He turned around and saw Junhui looking at him and Mimi, arms crossed.

 

"Huh? How long have you been there?" Minghao asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Not that long," Junhui answered, walking towards the couch. "But long enough to hear what you said about someone being an idiot." Minghao flinched. "Mind telling me who's the idiot?"

"No one."

"I heard what I heard. Now tell me," Junhui tried to coax Minghao into saying but the latter unwavered. 

"Don't tell me you have a crush?" Junhui gasped. As if it’s fed up with both of her owners being the dumb idiots they are, Mimi meowed to answer Junhuis question.

 

Minghao’s eyes widen, his jaws slacked, as he looked at their cat in horror. He never felt betrayed in his life more than he did now. 

 

 

_You traitor._

 

  
"So, our Haohao has a crush" Junhui asked the cat and it meowed again.

"Our Haohao has a crush?" Junhui asked the cat as if its a magic eight ball that meows answers. ,"Oh hot gossip, who is she?"

 

Minghao scoffed at the question.

 

 

_It's you, dumbass._

 

  
Mimi then leapt off of the couch and made her way towards Junhui. Before the man could picked her up, the cat nuzzled against him, paws reaching towards Junhui. 

 

"What is it? What do you want?" Junhui asked endearingly as the cat continues to tap his face.

 

Minghao eyes widened. He never thought that cats are smart. He knew that they shouldve gotten a poodle rather than a cat when they chose to get a pet. At least a poodle wouldn't out him like this.

 

"Oh, by the way," Junhui turned to Minghao, giving up on trying to decipher whatever the cat was trying to say. "I hope you dont mind Xiao Yun coming here." Without letting Minghao respond, Junhui continues to ramble. "We need to practice our line as the play is getting nearer but she lives in a dormitory and her roommate apparently doesnt like distractions."

 

 

_So, you think I do? I am your fucking roommate Wen Junhui. And I also don't like distractions especially now that my showcase is near as well. I don't like Xiao Yun. I don't like her dancing with you, all close and intimate. I hate that you will also have to pend all your free time with her._

 

 

But all Minghao can say was a small affirmation as he tried to not sound too affected by it.

 

Junhui frowns, plopping beside Minghao, looking at the latter with his eyebrows scrunched. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Minghao answered, pointedly looking at the other side of the room to avoid Junhui's eyes. 

 

"No, you're definitely not," Junhui pressed, trying to make the younger look at him but to no avail. "Tell me Haohao. You know that I am always here for you, right? You’re my best friend. I would do everything," Junhui paused. "Just for you."

 

 

_If I tell you not to bring Xiao Yun here, would you do it?_

_If I tell you that the way you interact with her upsets me, would you avoid her?_

_If I tell you that I love you, would say the same?_

 

 

Minghao softened as he turned to look at Junhui. Minghao stared at him, his eyes wandering at the planes of Junhui's face, his eyes soft and kind. 

 

Minghao sighed and shook his head, his chest felt tight at the whole situation. He couldn't breathe properly.

 

"It's nothing."

"Hao..." Junhui took his face in his hands, forcing Minghao to looked up.

"Please be honest?" Minghao shook his head.

"I am fine."

 

* * *

 

"Can somebody please murder me so that I don't have to go home?" Minghao groaned, sliding down on his chair.

"You don't want to go home? That's new," Hansol said from beside him.

"I— Well—" Both of them then realized their friends were walking towards them, Seungkwan was the first to say something.

"Up for movie night?"

"Definitely." (Minghao)

 

By the time they reached the shared flat of Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Chan everyone was in their respective place. Mingyu and Wonwoo on the furthest left side of the couch, Mingyu sat between Wonwoo's legs comfortably.

 

Soonyoung and Chan both sprawled on the floor, eating the snack while Seungkwan and Hansol sat on the couch side by side with Minghao on the other edge of the couch.

 

"So, before we start the film, mind to tell us why you're too excited for this?" Soonyoung asked Minghao who was on his phone.

"I—" Minghao sighed, there was no point hiding it. "Junhui brought that bitch home," round of gasps filled the room.

"He did not!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Wow that's..."

"Is Junhui going to bang her?" This question got Mingyu kicked by Wonwoo.

"He said they needed to practice their lines and that bitch's roommate hate distraction," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"So, it's like, daily activities now?" 

Minghao shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"You know," Mingyu started, observing Minghao’s features as if he’s navigating through a mine field. "I started to think that maybe it's better for you to be honest with him? I mean obviously you don't plan on getting hurt forever," Mingyu laughed but then stopped when he saw Minghao worriedly looking at the blank screen of the television.

"Right?" Still no answer from Minghao, the group exchanged looks.

"Hao!" Soonyoung was the first to break the silence.

"Are you seriously not going to confess to him? I thought we agreed that you will not hurt yourself because of this!"

"Do you really don't mind seeing him with someone else? God, you love him for like years!" Seungkwan exclaimed in frustration, wanting to pull out his hair out of his roots.

Minghao sighed.

"I'm just scared," Minghao said softly. The group recovered from their frustrated state, feeling sorry for Minghao. It is, after all, not his fault. 

"What if he hates me for that? What if... What if he decided that I'm a fucked up person and left me because of that? What if he's disgusted with me? No. I can't bear to lose him even if it means for me to be in pain." 

"At least that way you won't regret it?" Chan tried to reasoned him.

 

Minghao shook his head and then buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath to calm himself. There was a pang in his chest, talking about this and the possibility of Junhui leaving him hurt Minghao more than he could take.

 

"I love him too much for my own good. I can't." Minghao shook his head. 

"Well, if that's really fine with you. We can't force you to confess anyway," Mingyu looked down.

"I just want him to be happy. That's all."

 

* * *

 

It’s been a few days since Junhui last saw Minghao. He wasn't sure if Minghao was _that_ busy with school works or he's avoiding the older. It also doesn't help that Minghao memorized Junhui's daily schedule down to a second. 

 

His suspicions about Minghao avoided him was confirmed when he tried to pick up the latter from his class. When Minghao spotted him waiting outside the lecture hall, he quickly grabbed Hansol before walking away to the opposite direction.

 

Minghao avoided him in the cafeteria too. Minghao is usually the last person to finish his food but whenever Junhui comes to the cafeteria, he would suddenly be done eating all his food and would leave in a matter of seconds. 

 

When Junhui asked his friends the reason why he's being avoided by Minghao, he was given answers that didn't really help him. 

 

"I dont know Jun," Jeonghan said, focused in fixing his eye makeup. "Maybe because you're always with a leech."

"Or because wherever you are, she's always there in an arm reach away. Looking at you like You're a popsicle on a hot summer day," Jihoon added.

"What? Who? Xiao Yun?" 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"Who else is obsessed enough to stalk you like that," now Joshua joined the group.

"Guys, she's literally like the sweetest girl. We're from the same hometown and we clicked so well, I don't see the problem with her," Junhui tried to reason, only to get a round of pointed looks from his friends, including Seungcheol whom he thought was napping.

"That's like the most disgusting thing I've ever heard in my entire life," Jeonghan said, making a face at Junhui as if he offended him.

"Okay, that's rude."

"But true," Jihoon said.

"You're the only one who doesn't realize it Jun, she's literally a snake," even Seokmin joined the conversation.

"That's probably because she acts nice around him and only shows her bad side to a particular someone," Seungcheol said, now looking more awake than before. 

"Have you seen her with her classmates? She's like literally the worst."

"Okay, she's bad, so? Why does it have anything to do with Minghao?"

"I am going to murder myself," Jihoon groaned, looking at the ceiling in exasperation. 

"What?"

"God, Jun!" Jeonghan finally put down his make-up.

"You're literally the densest. You’re an idiot. A fucking jerk," Jeonghan cursed at Junhui as if he’s plotting the other’s death and funeral.

"Everyone knows why," Seungcheol added.

"Minghao literally has a crush on you," Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows it but you, dumbass," Junhui's eyes widened at Jeonghan's statement.

"What? No way, there's no way he likes me. I mean, there's nothing interesting from me and even if he does then why didn't he say anything?" The group gave Junhui an unimpressed look.

"Why do you think?"

"But I had to agree that there's nothing interesting about you," Joshua said laughing.

"There's just no fucking way he likes me, he's literally banging girls."

"What makes you think he banged before?" Jeonghan asked Junhui. 

"Have you seen him do it? Had he perhaps told you about it? You're just making assumptions, right?" Junhui opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Well. That's kinda... Partially true?" Junhui said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think both of you should have a talk," Seungcheol said, deciding that they have scolded Junhui enough before smiling comfortingly at the younger. "Don't hurt a boy more than he could take."

 

* * *

 

Minghao still hadn't come home yet and it had been 4 months and Junhui was so sure that at this point their cat would never stop meowing and scratching at literally everything she could touch until Minghao came back. She even scratched Xiao Yun at one point, a very bad one.

 

Ever since that accident, they stopped practicing in Junhui's shared flat. She said something about being uncomfortable because it seemed like Junhui's roommate was getting disturbed by their practices so she suggested about using the studio instead.

 

Junhui needed Minghao to come home, their cat missed him... _He missed him._

 

Junhui never told anyone about his feelings towards the younger male – Jeonghan, Joshua and Seungcheol figured it out by themselves. He liked Minghao, no, he _loved_ the younger male. It was obvious what kind of love, not the brotherly one but the romantic one.

 

Minghao was a very sweet person, caring, lovable and cute. He also seemed more mature than Junhui sometimes but also could be like a little kid who needed attention. He liked how Minghao would nag him about his eating habits, about his sleep schedule... Literally about everything.

 

Minghao was also someone who took a lot of time deciding something and that was when Junhui would step in and made the decision for the younger male. They relied on each other in a way Junhui could admit that they couldn't live without each other.

 

Minghao was like a little brother to him he wished they could be more than brothers though. It was when they were in high school that Junhui realized about his feelings towards the younger male.

 

Junhui was 17 and Minghao was 16, of course he didn't push it far because he knew not to invade the younger's comfort zone. He also wasn't sure if Minghao felt the same towards him, it might just be a teenage crush. Or so Junhui thought.

 

Years went by and Minghao had grown into a handsome, and fashionable man. He started to lose his baby fat and worked out more, also paying attention to what was going inside his body. Minghao was also very interested in fashion, he even starting to become more daring with his style.

 

Meanwhile Junhui could only watch, of course Junhui too grew into a handsome, and talented man. But for him, Minghao was the only one.

 

He saw Minghao talked to a girl in the school's nursery, Junhui didn't had the intention to eavesdropping but the girl's words froze him.

 

_"I like you..."_

 

What thrown Junhui into shock was Minghao's answer.

 

_"I like you too..."_

 

He ran from the nursery before he could hear whatever Minghao had to say next, of course, he should've seen this coming. Minghao liked girls, Minghao was not into men. How foolish of Junhui to thought that maybe Minghao had the same feelings as him.

 

Ever since that day Junhui had sworn to treat Minghao as a little brother only, nothing more. He tried to bury the feelings too, taking extracurricular activities to distract himself from Minghao. It worked, at some point though. But the more he tried to suppress his feelings, the more intense it became.

 

Minghao just wouldn't leave his mind... His heart and his whole life.

 

Junhui sighed as he sat in the corner of the studio, Seokmin sat beside him and offered a water bottle to him, which Junhui took gladly.

 

"He's still not home?" Junhui shook his head.

"Still won't pick up your calls or messages?" Junhui shook his head again.

"Do you... Do you really think it's because of Xiao Yun?" Junhui whispered, careful not to let anyone heard their conversation. He saw Seokmin rolling his eyes.

"Who else? Everyone in their right mind would be upset to be honest," Seokmin shrugged.

"Then why didn’t Minghao say anything? If he's uncomfortable or something..." Junhui rambled.

"Jun... Have you ever actually heard him complaining about something? You do know that he likes to keep things for himself, right? Maybe he thought that it would only bother you? I don't know... Talk to him, go figure things together," Junhui chewed on his lips.

"I'm really afraid if he's going to hate me."

"Well, at least he hates you for saying the truth not lying about it."

 

* * *

 

Minghao and his dance team was in front of the art and performance building, there were cameras everywhere. Today they would be filming their latest work "Highlight" which Soonyoung and him composed with Chan helped with the choreography.

 

The video would be uploaded on their official YouTube channel and would also be the opening for dancing department introduction.

 

They quickly stood in formation as the camera director (who was also a student in their university) said the signal.

 

"5! 4! 3! 2!" The song started and everyone immediately followed the rhythm.

 

It took them only an hour before they finished everything, they were all a panting mess. Soonyoung was lying on the ground, and Chan was fanning himself.

 

"Good work everyone!" The camera director said before dismissing the boys and preparing for the next team.

"I am going to die," Chan said.

"This is too hot." Soonyoung added.

 

Minghao only smiled and was about to took his phone when he noticed a ruckus not so far from where they were. He also saw a silhouette of Xiao Yun and immediately scowled.

 

 

_Great, another bitch to ruin my day._

 

 

"XU MINGHAO! YOU SLUT!" Minghao stopped and looked up at the bitch who dared to call him a slut.

 

Xiao Yun was there, looking at him in disgust. Anger was clear in her face.

 

"Who would've thought that you are such a slut!" She spat.

"Not only you took what belongs to someone else's, you also sleep with them! How many dicks have you sucked huh?" 

 

The people around the start murmuring with each other, Minghao only raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms on his chest.

 

 

"You have no shame! You're ugly piece of shit! Nobody likes you!"

"So?" Was the only response Minghao said, a smirk made its way to his face when he saw Xiao Yun's face was reddened by anger. "I'm ugly, I'm a slut and nobody likes me, so?"

Xiao Yun opened her mouth and closed it again like a fish.

"I don't understand what you said but then again, you were saying gibberish so it's only normal for me not to understand it," the people around them chuckled at Minghao's words.

"You," she gritted her teeth before taking cup of water and threw the water to Minghao's face.

 

 

_Okay that was refreshing, bitch do that again._

 

 

"YOU'RE—"

"XIAO YUN!" Xiao Yun jolted in surprise at the voice calling her name in anger.

 

Everyone's attention turned to Junhui who just arrived at the scene, he looked angry and Minghao swore he didn't have a boner because of that. _Definitely not._

 

"J-Jun," She whispered, trying to look innocent. Minghao rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were better than this!" Junhui gritted his teeth, everyone could see how angry he was.

"Minghao was not the reason I turned you down, how many times do I have to tell you? I just don't have the same feelings as you!" Junhui hissed, trying to suppressed his anger.

"B-but! If it wasn't for that slut you wouldn't even think of doing it! I know the way he looks at you! HE LIKES YOU!" 

 

Minghao widened his eyes in panicked and did the only reasonable thing for him to do at that moment. _Run._

 

"Ming—" Junhui looked as Minghao ran away from everyone.

"Call him a slut one more time, I'll make sure it will be the image of you for 10,000 years," Junhui hissed before ran after Minghao.

 

*10,000 means like a lifetime and the life after the said person reincarnated*

 

Minghao had never run this fast in his life before, he couldn't believe that Xiao Yun would expose the secret he had been hiding for his whole life just like that, in front of everyone to hear and in front of _Junhui_.

 

How would he supposed to look Junhui in the face after this?

 

Minghao grunted before he covered his face, everything was a mess now. The worst had happened, and now Junhui hated him.

 

Minghao bit his lips and let out a whimper, his chest felt tight and hurt, the tears won't stop rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to scream but his voice wouldn't come out.

 

Junhui had run to almost every building in the campus area yet there was no sign of Minghao, and then he remembered that Minghao and him used to hang out in the forest behind the science building. He quickly made a turn and then ran as fast as he could.

 

He needed to find Minghao and explain everything to him, Junhui was about to yell when he caught the sight of Minghao, hugging his knees as he softly sobbed.

 

His heart fell at the sight. He had never seen Minghao so fragile. 

 

Junhui took a step closer, his hand reaching out for Minghao. the boy jolted in surprise and turned around. Junhui's breath hitched.

 

Minghao’s eyes red and puffy, his cheeks flushed red, his lips swollen as he tries to silence his cries. Unhesitatingly, Junhui pulled the younger man into a tight hug.

 

"I am so sorry." Junhui whispered, hugging Minghao even tighter if that was possible.

"It should've never happened to you. I am so sorry Xiao Hao..." Minghao heart clenched at the nickname and he bursted into tears.

"Please stop crying." Junhui pulled away enough to cup Minghao's face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." Minghao whimpered and shook his head.

"What she said... It was... It was all true..." Minghao sobbed.

"What? You sleep with someone else? You like someone else?" Junhui asked in panic.

"Gē?"

"No no no wait... This wasn't supposed to be like this... Hao you're not supposed to like someone else!" Junhui said in panic, eyes widened at Minghao.

"No no no no no no no..." Junhui murmured to himself, Minghao blinked.

"Junnie gē?"

"Hao! It wasn't supposed to be like this! It wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Minghao asked in confusion.

"Y-you said it was true?" Minghao nodded carefully.

"Then! I’m way too late,” Junhui said as he pulled on his hair. "I— Hao!!! Who! Tell me who? Tell me the guy you've been seeing!"   
Minghao blinked.

 

 

_What guy?_

 

 

"Gē... What are you saying? What guy?" Junhui looked at him in confusion.

"You said what Xiao Yun said is true right?" Minghao nodded.

"Then, does that mean you've been seing a guy?" Minghao then put two and two together and his eyes widened in realisation.

"Did you??? Oh my—" Minghao giggled.

"What?"

"Gēge... Not that one!" Minghao said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Not that. Oh. Oh?" Minghao stopped giggling and now was looking at Junhui.

"Is it what I'm thinking?" Minghao nodded carefully..

 

But then he felt something soft pressed against his lips and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of (too close) Junhui's face. Junhui was kissing him!  
_Wen Junhui was kissing him!_

 

When he felt there was no response, Junhui pulled away far enough to looked right into Minghao's eyes, his breath ghosting over the younger's lips.

 

"I love you, Minghao. Ever since day one. I love you," Junhui whispered in Mandarin and Minghao was about to cry when Junhui said again.

"I love you so much. Please don't cry. Please tell me that you love me too," Junhui said, almost pleading. He didn't want to let go of the younger.

Minghao nodded, unable to held back his tears anymore.

"I love you," Junhui said before kissing Minghao again.

 

This time, Minghao circled his arms around Junhui's neck and kissed back. Letting Junhui dominated the kiss and explored his hot, velvety cavern. Tasting every inch of Minghao. Junhui pulled Minghao even closer by the back of his neck while his other hand rested on Minghao's petite waist.

 

At this moment, nothing else mattered but the presence of each other.

 

Junhui pulled back to let Minghao catch his breath, Minghao looked absolutely beautiful. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were swollen and spit-slicked from the kiss, his eyes hazy from the intense kiss.

"I love you, Xiao Hao," Junhui whispered again, earning a cute smile from Minghao.

"I love you too Junnie gē."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda cringy and stuff but I just can't help to write another JunHao AU.
> 
> This will be a part of my new series called "Heart" I'm not sure if it will only consists on JunHao or other Seventeen pairs too but for now, it's JunHao =)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Check my Beta's [twt](https://twitter.com/uriwonflower?s=09) too
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
